


A plushie for Phil

by Mycroffed



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merchandise, mentioning of Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's merchandise turns out not too good, but Phil doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A plushie for Phil

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, another fandom change. I will finish some of the Hilson fanfic I have left, but I think I will probably start to write more Phlint than the other ships. I might return to them later, but at least not right now.  
> Thanks for reading, kudoing and commenting!

Of course Stark had been the one who made the merchandise - or at least who was in charge of it. Clint now regretted it a lot that he had allowed the billionaire to make all the decisions, ‘cause now he had ended up with a plushy that was not only nothing like him, but also had crooked eyes and a manic smile. At first he thought about sending it back to Stark Industries with some more notes, but he didn’t believe that the designers would be able to make it any better. So there he was with a plushie of Hawkeye that didn’t look like him at all and no possible way to make it better.

He dumped the plushie in his room and soon forgot about it. Until Phil came around for a sleep over - that’s what Clint called it in his mind at least, even though that sounded like he was still in fifth grade - and the agent discovered it in one of the dusty corners of Clint’s room. He picked it up and showed it to the archer.

“Hey, is this supposed to be you?” He had a cheeky grin on his face as he threw it to his lover. “It does have your typical colour mark.”

Clint caught the thing in surprise. He had completely forgotten about it already. “Hey, you can have it if you want it.” He threw it back to the agent.

Phil caught it with a big smile on his face as he put it in his pocket. “Alright, thanks, Clint.”

* * *

It was a couple of months later before Clint heard anything of the plushie again - once more, he had forgotten all about it - but this time it wasn’t in a way he had expected. Phil was on a mission with his team and Clint couldn’t help but miss his boyfriend.

His phone beeped with a new message. He got it out as fast as he could, hoping that it would be a text from his boyfriend, but no it wasn’t. It was Skye who had sent him a picture of a sleeping Phil, who was sleeping in his bunk with the little Hawkeye plushie in his arms. Clint smiled fondly at the picture and saved it - hell, he even made it his background.

And that was when Clint decided to pay the agent a visit. He quickly got all his stuff and then left for the bus.

* * *

Phil was glad that the day was finally over. When Melinda had finally stopped talking to him, he had almost ran to his bunk in an attempt to hide from the world. He was so tired that he just wanted to snuggle up with his plushie - he still lived in the illusion that nobody knew about it - and fall asleep.

Once in his bunk, he quickly changed into his pyjama’s and then turned to his bed, looking to grab the small Clint. When he didn’t find it, a sense of panic spread through his stomach. He turned around to see if he misplaced it somewhere in his room. He glanced up to the door, which slowly opened. When he saw who it was, a wide smile spread over his face and he ran towards the man.

“Clint! What a surprise.” He grinned. 

“Hello, love.” He smiled before pulling the little plushie from behind his back. “Do I have to be jealous of this little guy?”

Phil just grinned and pulled the archer in a soft kiss. “No, not while you’re around.”

“Hmm, good.” He hummed softly as he pulled the man onto the bed for a night of wonderful loving.


End file.
